In the Company of You
by trebleclef123
Summary: Just a short fluff. Tegan and Sara, one-shot


**Hello everyone! I know you all must hate me for not updating Tormented, but I have the biggest writer's block on how to wrap up that story. However, I've been working on a few that i'm still debating on whether or not to post it, due to the huge trigger the story is centered over. In the mean time, I've written this little story. Enjoy!**

Sara sat in what she called her "office" but was really her walk in closet, working on a song in the late hours of the night. She was writing a lyric down when she heard a loud boom, followed by eerie music, coming from the other side of the wall. Sara groaned and picked herself up off the floor to go yell at Tegan to turn down the TV. At first, when Tegan moved in because she fucked up and lost her apartment and everything she owned, Sara was sympathetic. Now, she found it can be sometimes hassling to live with a sibling. Sara would never admit this out loud, but she actually loved Tegan's company. She felt safe and comforted by her sisters presence, even if Tegan's spunky-ness didn't match up with Sara's calmer and reserved personality.

Sara walked through her hallway and stopped before turning off the light in the bathroom that Tegan must have left on. She then turned off the hallway light. Tegan was sitting in the dark living room with her knees drawn to her chest, eyes glued in suspense at the television that was shining off a pale glow to Tegan's frightened face, hugging a couch pillow to her chest while biting the end corner. Sara listened to the ominous music and walked over to the kitchen and turned off the light. Sara silently cursed at Tegan for always having a random unnecessary assortment for lights on in the house at all times. As soon as she flicked the light switch Tegan jumped up in response

"Turn that back on!"

"You don't need every damn light in the house on, you're making my electric bill skyrocket, and stop chewing on my pillow-" Sara stopped her scolding and focused her attention the screen when the eerie music got louder and sat down in the couch in awe and fear at what the television was showing. She recoiled into the back of the couch and instinctively squeezed tighter against Tegan. They were both "on the edge of their seats" from the paranormal film being displayed. All sounds and background music stopped, and they watched as the actress on screen hesitantly crept down the narrow hallway. With every step taken, the music got louder and louder. Sara accidently screamed and buried her head into Tegan's shoulder when something popped out at the actress. Sara looked up at Tegan who was hiding behind the pillow, peering over it, eyes still magnetized to the screen. The movie ended and Sara got up and acted like the movie had no effect on her.

"That movie was freakin' creepy." Tegan said

Sara shrugged her shoulders "What's the name of it?"

"I honestly don't know. I just flipped to the station and didn't bother looking at the name"

Sara walked over to the kitchen and squinted her eyes at the clock above the stove

4:13

_Shit_, Sara thought. Ever since Tegan's been staying here her sleeping habits turned upside down and she adjusted to Tegan's sleeping schedule.

When Sara heard Tegan muttering curse words and fumbling to transform her couch into the pull out mattress, she helped her and it successfully unfolded with the extra help.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. I'm going to bed. 'Night"

"Goodnight," Tegan responded

As soon as Sara went into her room, and disappeared, Tegan felt extremely uneasy. She was still thinking about the scary movie she just watched and every little noise in the apartment set her off. Tegan closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts but when the clonk of the heater in the house was set off Tegan jumped out of the bed and ran her way into Sara's room.

Sara too, felt on edge and wished she hadn't watched the ending to the movie. She didn't hear Tegan running down the hallway so when Tegan opened the door slowly she froze in fright until she heard Tegan's frail, tired voice right before she darted into the bed.

"I can't sleep out there alone,"

"Tegan, you're twenty-eight years old, how can you be so scared of a cheesy little movie?" Although it sounded as if Sara was annoyed, she wasn't, in fact, she was glad Tegan had joined her. She just masked her thankfulness with annoyance so she wouldn't seem vulnerable. See, Sara has always been one to seem as if she's strong and independent because she doesn't want people to know she's actually weak. Hard exterior, soft interior.

"It was definitely not cheesy. I shouldn't have watched it this late."

"Whatever, just stay on your side of the bed," Sara responded before flipping back over, her back facing Tegan.

Sara's mind went off into space as she tried to fall asleep, but after 15 minutes she still wasn't asleep. She rolled over and bumped into Tegan, her face accidently hitting Tegan against her nose. She reeled back to give room and hoped Tegan hadn't woken up. She just scratched her nose then repositioned the blanket in her sleep as if nothing happened. Sara started to readjust her position but she stopped when Tegan groaned and flipped onto her back. Her hand fell right next to Sara's hip and she wanted to move it so badly so she could scoot closer so she wasn't on the edge of the bed but she didn't want to wake her. When the time was right and Tegan seemed to be deep in sleep, she carefully picked up her hand, kissed it softly, and placed it gently onto her stomach.

"Goodnight Tee-Tee," She whispered, before rolling over and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
